Watchdogs: Lockdown
by JonThePro0501
Summary: This is a sequel to the video game "Watch Dogs". The city of Chicago is put into lockdown as authorities search for the most wanted criminal in the country, Aiden Pearce.
1. Chapter 1

Watchdogs: Lockdown  
Chapter 1

"The Vigilante" continued to walk the streets of Chicago and hunt down criminals. No one could hide from him. The death of his niece and Clara, the painful betrayals he faced kept him going in the pursuit for justice. He remained persistent even though the authorities did not appreciate his help. By the time Aiden had finished solving a case and delivered the evidence anonymously to the authorities, he had 19 homicide, vandalism and cyber terrorism offenses on his back. He took it too personally, he dug his own grave waist deep. One incident ruined his reputation.

"It was a hazy morning in gloomy Chicago. The city was still grieving the loss of mayor Rushmore. The Feds were brought into the case. Aiden wasn't safe. Everywhere he went, cops would be looking for him. Aiden sat in his hideout, staring at the monitors watching the police moves. Just then, he got a call from a called ID named "HaRD_DRive2266". He picked up the call and the first thing he heard was his name.  
"Aiden, I need your help. I'm texting you the location. Hack into the ctOS station and call me once you're done. "  
Before Aiden could question the caller about his identity or anything at all, the caller hung up. Just as Aiden decided to ignore the call and sat back into his armchair, the words "US$10,000,000 Transfer Complete" popped up on his screen. He had to take the job or else the caller would rat on him. He hesitantly stood up and left for the location on his phone. Aiden had no idea what he was doing this for.

Aiden arrived outside an old warehouse with the words "Blume" on the door fading away. He climbed onto a crate and entered the warehouse through the window. He stumbled across a supercomputer which he did not know what functions it had. He whipped out his device and plugged it into the computer drive.  
"I'm in," Aiden dialed the caller and informed him.  
"He was met with a set of instructions and began installing a backdoor into the supercomputer. Aiden managed to hack into the system and just then, a window popped up. He clicked the link that revealed and a video with an F.B.I. watermark started playing.

"Aiden Pearce, we've been watching you all this while." Aiden moved away from the monitor in shock. "You have murdered countless innocents in broad daylight. We do not know what you want but we can tell you that you are no different from other ruthless gang members and murderers. You cannot hide, we are already waiting for you."

Just then, the whole city was thrown into darkness. Steam pipes and power transformers started to explode. Sirens started filling the air. Aiden plugged out his device and knocked over all the monitors as he scrambled his way towards the exit. "Stop where you are!" an officer shouted with from a police helicopter. They started to open fire on the vigilante as he hijacked a car and drove off into a tunnel. Aiden got out his vehicle in the tunnel and hijacked a minivan before he drove out into sight. The cops had lost track of him. Aiden heaved a sigh of relief as he drove towards his hideout.

"This was just the beginning of the end for Aiden. He had been made the most wanted criminal in U.S. territories. Aiden could not hide for long, he had to run…

A/N: Hi! This is my first ever chapter of my first fanfiction. Hope you guys love it!


	2. Chapter 2

Watchdogs: Lockdown

Chapter 2

The city's power was restored. Aiden got in front of his monitor and checked for updates.

"Headline News: Thousands killed in The Great Blackout. Casualties rising." Aiden read on the news. He continued reading as he started to sweat. "The Vigilante responsible for mass attack on Chicago", "Nation griefs with Chicago as Aiden Pearce labelled as public enemy". Aiden fell back into his chair, the stress overwhelming his mind. He had to leave Chicago or he would have been found sooner or later. He picked up a hatchet and started to smash his hard drives, cables and monitors. He had to erase all traces that could lead to his arrest. Just then, Aiden's phone rang.

"Hey Pearce! Heard the news. What the hell happened?" T-Bone questioned.

Aiden explained the situation to him and sent T-Bone a location where they could meet up. Before he left, Aiden took a jerry can from his car and emptied it all around the base. He lit up the gasoline trail and made a beeline for the car. The base exploded into a fiery inferno as he drove off. He ducked his head below the steering wheel as police vehicles and other emergency vehicles sped in the opposite direction. Aiden got onto the freeway and drove towards the outskirts of the city. Just before he thought he was fine, he spotted a checkpoint along the freeway which forced all vehicles to turn back into the city. Aiden immediately drifted and drove down a ramp. He took a turn back into the suburbs of Chicago. He whipped out his phone and texted Raymond a new location within the city limits. Aiden raced towards Jordy's apartment and shut the doors.

"So, do you want to tell me what is going on?" Raymond revealed himself from the kitchen.

Aiden explained what had happened very specifically. Raymond hesitantly agreed to help Aiden. Once they finished their conversation, they installed firewalls into Jordy's computers and deactivate every camera or webcam in the room. They cut the landline and locked the doors.

"Alright listen Pearce, we need to get some cash so that we would be able to get some mercenaries or gangs on our side for awhile. "

Aiden did not like the idea of working with the street gangs but he knew he had to if he didn't want to get caught. He received a text from Raymond showing several contacts and jobs that paid well. Aiden called the first contact, "Simon Crawfurd", head overseer of a drug operation across the eastern seaboard of the country. Aiden was required to break into an office building located in downtown Chicago and assassinate a man named "Richard Larson", the CEO of a tech company which works side by side with Blume. Aiden set off immediately. Raymond set in front of the monitor watching and scanning the whole building locating the suspects and triggering traps to help Aiden.

The vigilante took out his pistol from his jacket and snuck in the building. Chicago was on lockdown. There was no way to leave the city other than massacring your way out which Aiden did not want to do. Aiden knocked out the security officer and dashed towards the reception desk. Two armed guards walked into the lobby. As they were distracted by the sight of the unconscious body, Aiden entered the elevator and pressed "25" as instructed by Raymond. As the elevator doors opened, he was met with a stern looking guard. The guard, shocked by what he saw, raised his gun. Before he could press the trigger, Aiden put a bullet into his brain. He took out his profiler and hacked into a security camera. After awhile, he located Richard. Aiden crept silently towards Richard's office and opened the door. Richard saw this and his heart started pounding. "Who's there?" he shouted as he reached for his switchblade in his drawer. Richard stood up and walked towards the entrance. He heard Aiden's rapid breathing and quickly tried to stab Aiden. Aiden dropped his gun and whacked the blade out of Richard's grip. They got into a fistfight and knocked over all the paperwork in the room. They tumbled across the desk and Aiden grabbed Richard by the throat. Aiden used his baton and whacked Richard in the knee to disable him. He swiftly took the desktop and threw it at the window. As the window shattered, Aiden kicked Richard out the window. He walked towards the window and looked down as Richard fell to his death. He rushed down the fire exit as the guards took the elevator up.

Aiden used a jam com to evade security forces and public service vehicles. He got onto a bike and sped off towards the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Watchdogs: Lockdown

Chapter 3

"Nice work there Aiden," Raymond said. "$150,000 dollars into the bag, CHA CHING!"

Aiden, still anxious about what would happen next, scrolled through his contacts to look for another contract. "This seems interesting," he said as he texted T-Bone the details. It was a contract which payed over half a million dollars. It was from someone named "216Bd_a_YBO". Aiden had to locate a Dedsec operative and gain access into their headquarters before stealing a file. Raymond looked at Aiden in disbelief. "You're insane! They're gonna come after us!"

Aiden replied in a calm tone ,"Aren't I always? Now let's get this done."

Aiden stated that he needed more members on the team to help him with this operation. Raymond turned to his computer and went to a website. "HACK KEY KODA" he typed. What seemed like a social networking site transformed into a page full of multiple windows showing information of various vigilantes and gang members. This was where the underworld of Chicago got connected. They clicked "hire" on a guy named "Tyrone Burghton". His statistics show that he was a good and trusted mercenary sniper, involved in a shootout between local police officers and several mercenary groups.

Tyrone arrived at his vantage point on the roof of a building across the Dedsec headquarters. Aiden hid behind a bench as he tripped the alarm of a cab in front of the headquarters. This drew the attention of the security guard. As the guard walked towards and observes the cab, Aiden dashed towards him and hit him in the neck making him unconscious. He unhooked the keycard from the guard's pocket and swiped it at the entrance. Aiden crouched and moved silently behind the elegant furniture. He took out his nightstick, ready to smack someone. Aiden hid next to the elevator door. Just then, the doors opened and a guard walked out without noticing him. The fox quickly got in and shut the doors.

Tyrone positioned his sniper at the level where Aiden was heading to. "Shut off the lights T-Bone," Aiden said into the mic before putting on his night vision goggles. Ding! The elevator doors opened and immediately, the lights shut off. At the same time, a sniper shot rang through the air and the glass window shattered. Blood splattered everywhere as a Dedsec operative fell on the ground. Aiden revealed himself, raising his silenced gun, he shot all the other operatives in the room. Tyrone gave him the signal to move on to the next room. Aiden bashed down the door and gone out in blazing glory. He took out his carbine rifle and rapidly fired at everyone in the room.

Aiden suddenly had a bad headache. Visions of dead civilians flashed across his mind. He didn't like killing people but he knew he had to. "Aiden you alright?" Raymond asked.

"I'm fine. Now let's get this over with."

Aiden walked over to the computer and hit the eject button. He picked up the thumb drive which contained the files he needed. Just as he thought all was over, the cops had arrived. Without warning, the police, armed with military grade weapons, emptied their clips on Aiden's position. He pushed himself to the ground and crawled towards the fire escape. Before he could go down, he heard the sound of locks breaking downstairs and people in boots rushing up the stairs. He had only one route, up. Tyrone put on his silencer and started firing on police officers. Most of the officers armed and ready outside the building ran next to their vehicles and took cover. This bought Aiden some time.

Aiden reached the final flight of stairs and he kicked down the door to the rooftop. He took a breather and sprinted towards the apartment building next to him. He landed on his feet and picked himself up before continuing to run. Aiden used the air ventilation pipes and air-conditioners as cover. He managed to jump across 3 alleyways before losing the cops. He hurriedly climbed down the fire escape ladder of the building before driving off a parked car. He tapped onto the police radio and made the necessary adjustments to his escape route to get him out of the pen.


	4. Chapter 4

Watchdogs: Lockdown

Chapter 4

"Money's in the bag!" Raymond rejoiced as Aiden walked in the apartment. Just then, Aiden's phone went off.

"Aiden, I want you to help me with another job. 30 grand talks to you?" the caller ID "216Bd_a_YBO" popped up with a robotic voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Aiden questioned feeling anxious.

"We shall meet after you finish what I tell you to… See you soon." 216Bd_a_YBO replied.

Aiden looked at T-Bone and gave him a nod signaling him that the mission was a go. Just then, Tyrone entered the room. Aiden, feeling shocked, raised the gun before lowering it again. The vigilante asked Tyrone what had happened back during the mission.

"I called a blackout and took out several choppers. Put some blues into the ground, load up and drove off." Tyrone replied.

Aiden saw potential in Tyrone. He decided to get Tyrone into the team even though he didn't really trusted him. "Tyrone, I need your help. I am going to have to trust you and you to trust me. I'll pay well."

Tyrone thought for a second before accepting Aiden's request. He filled Tyrone in on the next contract before they set off. This time, they had to destroy a gang convoy and make it look like an accident so as to avoid alerting the feds. Aiden pulled out a map of the outskirts of downtown Chicago. He took a pen and began making red markings on the paper.

"That's our window," he said pointing at an intersection. He could make use of the traffic lights to cause an accident before setting of the steam pipe directly below the center of the intersection. Aiden walked over to a desk and took out several objects from his pockets. He crafted blackouts, jam coms and IEDs just in case. Tyrone sat on the couch as he was cleaning and reassembling his rifle. Raymond setting up the communication equipments and preparing a getaway route.

They were all set to go. Raymond sat down and put on his headset. Tyrone and Aiden got into separate vehicles and sped off to their vantage points. As soon as they arrived, they quickly prepared all their equipment and got into their positions.

"Hey, when are these dudes coming?" Tyrone asked.

"The right time…"

Raymond spotted red dots on his digital mapping system and informed Aiden. The vigilante rushed behind a wall and got his profiler ready.

3…2…1…

The traffic lights turned green for everyone and vehicles from all directions came smashing into each other.

"Now Aiden!" Tyrone yelled.

The steam pipe didn't go off. Aiden was having second thoughts about killing them as there were many civilians in the way. Before he could make a decision, the enemies were alerted of his presence and they hit the gas pedal.

"Aiden!" Tyrone and Raymond shouted in frustration.

Tyrone got on a bike and gave chase, Aiden falling a few seconds behind. He took a right turn to try and cut off the convoy ahead. Before the convoy crossed into downtown Chicago, the bridges were raised and many of the vehicles flipped over attempting to brake. The main trailer had already been driven into the river. Moments before the criminals could react, their vehicles blew up after a steam pipe below them exploded.

"Nice job Aiden!"

"But I didn't do it…" Aiden whispered to himself in confusion.

*Back at the Apartment*

"Oh damn! US$5,000,000 in the bank man!" T-Bone rejoiced. "This guy's good. We should take up more contracts from him."

Aiden still trying to figure out who helped him solve his mission back there and who was 216Bd_a_YBO


End file.
